About love
by Eryler Alien
Summary: Heiji Hattori is talking about love . You heard right ! I don t own Detective Conan .


New short story ! Idea for this came from nowhere . Please , ignore the gramatic mistakes , I am still working on my English .

Love is hard , you know ? I already understand every heartbroken girl who is about to cry everyday. Now i´m one of them , member of the club "we hate that damn love" . Love makes you do stupid things , for example : You talk crap about "that woman of your dreams" to your boy friends , you lie to her and didn´t tell you love her just because "you wanna make your friendship on the good level" : That´s a shit ! I was using this for…my whole life ? I was an idiot , and if I had chance…now i´m talking crap again . Listen , you always have a chance to confess ! The only thing which is standing on your way to heaven IS YOU ! I mean not YOU , I mean yourself , understand ? You have to confess to her until it´s time ! Girls are perfect because they are gonna wait for you , cause of your stupidity . But they are not stupid : NO CONFESS – NO LOVE , NO LOVE – NO FRIENDSHIP . She may say everything it´s ok , but for crying out loud , she´s lying ! Her soul is boiling in a pot of sadness ! Is something worse than see your bestfriend , the woman you love , crying ?

For example , Kazuha and Ran . Ran was waiting for Shinichi for a long time and when he came , HE KISSED HER ! HE CONFESSED ! One year later , they married! And me ? I didn´t confessed already ! And you know what´s best ? Kazuha is not my friend anymore . She don´t want wait for the rest of her life , for the man who is an total imbecile . I was talking about this with Shinichi , and I said "she can have a better man" . He slapped me , and told my I am an dumbass . Guess he´s right .

Yesterday , I saw Kazuha and one guy at the park . They were giggling , smiling…just like us in the good old times . Well I was jealous , a little . Who i´m kidding , next time when I will see them , I start to scream . I training it already ! If i´m going to be sad ,I will scream "NOOOO !" , if i´m going to be mad I will scream "YOU BASTARD !" . Well , guess i´m going to stare at them letting out "Grrr !" . You may say i´m not too serious about this . I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THIS ! I just feel miserable , cause she´s walking away from me …I don´t lost her ! I don´t to be lonely for the rest of my life ! I wanna spend my life with her ! Have a wedding , kids , car , give my child my motorcycle , hear Kazuha scraming at me , wake up next to her . Be the luckiest guy in the world…

Sometimes you have to choose the right way , but there´s not a right way . It doesn´t matter what way you choose , you lost something . It think it always gonna be your love . It´s like a stupid rule . Rule that says "you have to let her go" . Only thing you can do is change the rules , change cowardliness to courage , sadness to happiness , let her go to never let her go , lonelies to love . You have to be strong , brave and I no time , sad song saying "I will miss you forever" will change to happy song screaming "I will scream I love m I will fight with whole world for you !" You can´t just sit on your ass singing "Baby come back , every kind of fool could see , I was wrong and I just can´t live without you" , god , she will not fell from the sky and end´s in your embrace . Go , and tell her "I was wrong and I just live without you" !

See ? Love changed me ! I want my baby come back , and nobody will stop me , cause I LOVE HER ! I want to make her smile at me , she´s got that special smile...the way she´s smiling only at me . No matter what , I will show her my love , I will scream to the world….i will scream I love her ! Who´s with me ?

* * *

><p>Kazuha and that guy again , sitting on the bench , holding hands . It´s my time to shine . I throw my jacket off , started to walk to them , feeling like a god . I know this crazy but wow , it´s great too feel like a BOSS sometimes ! They were staring at me , shocked . The guy was smirking , Kazuha was wordless . "What are you doing here ?" asked the guy and jumped on his legs . "Confessing"<p>

"Get lost Heiji !" screamed Kazuha. Totally ignoring the guy who was screaming , I grabed her bride style and started to run . He was still screaming .

"What the heck are you doing ?"

"Confessing ! I know you maybe gonna punch me , kill me , whatever"

"What are you talking about ?" seems she calmed down , time to open my heart to her !

"I´m talking about that weird feeling in my heart , making me do stupid things , making me feel great . It gives me hope"

I stopped and putted her down . She was looking at me . I grabed her hand and smiled . Her eyes are really beatifull…

"I love you ! I love with my whole heart, you´re the best thing I ever met ! I can´t just let you go ! I can´t let go a beatifull, gorgeous girl like you ! I want to be with you every day in my life , and meet you again in afterlife ! I wanna die with a felling I pulled my cowardliness and stupidity and finally teel you how I really . You heard me , I love you Kazuha Toyama . You´re my first and only love in my life ."

We were looking at each other for a couple of minutes . Her lips were trembling , as the tears started to fall down her cheeks . She punched me to my shoulder , and kissed me softly . It was like the whole world stopped , no screaming guy , no sadness , no ugly bad things . "I love you ahou !" I hugged her , and putted a kiss on her lips . I changed the rules ! I will never let her go , I will stand by her side everyday. She´s the most important person in my life . She´s the person I will love forever .


End file.
